Michael Caine
Michael Caine (1933 - ) Film Deaths *''Blind Spot'' (1958) [Johnny Brent] Leader of a diamond smuggling gang, he drives away pursued by the police but his car hits roadworks, overturns, explodes, and he dies in the blazing wreck. (Thanks to Brian). *''Play Dirty'' (1968) '[''Captain Douglas]: Machine-gunned, along with Nigel Davenport, by Dennis Brennan, while Michael and Nigel are disguised as German officers. (Thanks to Brian) *Battle of Britain (1969)' [''Squadron Leader Canfield]: Killed in an explosion when his plane is shot down in a dogfight.'' (Thanks to Bill)'' *''Get Carter'' (1971) '[''Jack Carter]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by a hitman while walking along the beach. *Sleuth (1972)' [''Milo Tindle]: Shot in the back by Laurence Olivier as Michael is about to leave Laurence's mansion; he dies shortly afterwards, just as we hear the police arriving. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''The Destructors '(The Marseille Contract) '''(1974) [John Deray]: Shot to death by one of James Mason's hitmen. (Thanks to Fred) *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) [Colonel Kurt Steiner]: Shot to death by British soldiers after he shoots a decoy Winston Churchill look-alike. *''Deathtrap'' (1982) [Sidney Bruhl]: Killed (off-screen) in a struggle with Christopher Reeve; as I recall, the movie suddenly cuts from a scene of Michael and Christopher fighting to a scene of two different actors 'killing' each other in a stage play based on the storyline. *''Mona Lisa'' (1986) [Mortwell]: Shot twice in the chest, in addition to having been shot in the ankle, by Cathy Tyson, along with Clarke Peters, during a struggle in the apartment as Bob Hoskins looks on. *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) [Ebenezer Scrooge]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, in the vision of the future shown to him by the Ghost of Christmas Future; his death is revealed when Michael sees his own gravestone. (Thanks to Tommy) *''On Deadly Ground'' (1994) [Michael Jennings]: Drowns when Steven Seagal shoots the cable holding him up, causing him to fall into a pool of crude oil. (Thanks to Fred) *''Blood and Wine'' (1997) [Victor Spansky]: Smothered with a pillow by Jack Nicholson; his body is later seen floating in a pool when Stephen Dorff discovers him, then again as he goes through Michael's pockets. *''The Cider House Rules'' (1999) [Dr. Wilbur Larch]: Dies of an accidental overdose of ether in his office; this shown in a flashback when Tobey Maguire reads a letter informing him of Michael's death. *''Get Carter (2000)'' [Cliff Brumby]: Shot in the back by Sylvester Stallone. *''Shiner'' (2000) [Billy "Shiner" Simpson]: Shot/Stabbed at the end of a struggle/shootout with mobsters (Danny Webb, Frank Harper or Kenneth Cranham); he manages to kill them in return before dying. *''Last Orders'' (2001) [Jack Dodds]: Dies of a heart attack while watching a horse race. *''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) [Garth]: Killed (off-screen) in a plane crash, along with Robert Duvall, when they try to fly their biplane upside-down through a barn door; we only see the wreckage afterwards. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Statement'' (2003) [Pierre Brossard]: Shot twice in the chest by Ciaran Hinds in an alley. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Around the Bend'' (2004) [Henry Lair]: Dies of a terminal illness/chokes to death in a KFC restaurant as his great grandson (Jonah Bobo) looks on, his body is later seen when his son (Christopher Walken) and grandson (Josh Lucas) discover him. *''The Weather Man'' (2005) '[''Robert Spritzel]: Dies of lymphoma (off-screen); his body is not shown, but there is a scene of his son (Nicolas Cage) attending his funeral. (Thanks to Eric and Chris) *Children of Men (2006)' [''Jasper]: Shot three times in the head and chest by Chiwetel Ejiofor; this is shown from a distance while Clive Owen and Pam Ferris look on helplessly. *''Flawless'' (2007) [Hobbs]: Presumably dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the Fifties and present day. *''Is Anybody There?'' (2008) [Clarence]: Dies of unspecified circumstances as Bill Milner looks on; he later appears as a ghost to Bill. *''Interstellar'' (2014) [Professor Brand]: Dies of old age in his hospital bed with Topher Grace and Jessica Chastain by his side. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2014) [Arthur]: Accidentally poisons himself after Taron Egerton switches their drinks and Michael drinks the glass that he intended for Taron. TV Deaths *''Jekyll & Hyde'' (1990 TV) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ''(1997) [Capt. Nemo]: Killed in an explosion when he sets his submarine to self-destruct after getting shot by John Bach. Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Patricia Haines Mr. Shakira Caine Jennings' death.png|Michael Caine in On Deadly Ground Jekyll Death.PNG|Michael Caine in Jekyll & Hyde LOL.jpg|Michael Caine in Interstellar Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Caine, Michael Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Korean War veteran Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths